


Very Pretty

by isingonly4myangel



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M, One Shot, a little pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: Just a few of the things Monty murmurs to Sibella in his bed.
Relationships: Sibella Hallward/Monty Navarro
Kudos: 3





	Very Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Older work, only just posting here. @isingonly4myangel on Tumblr for more GGLAM content!

Sibella collapsed back against the bed, eyes closed, blonde hair spread across the pillow, and her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love seeing you like this," he said softly, and she turned her head to look at him. "Especially knowing that it's in my power to bring you to this state," he added, smiling.

"A state of panting breath and dishevelled hair?" she teased, still breathless.

"A state of heat, of sated desire." He turned on his side to face her, and began to trace his fingertips lightly over her fiery skin. "Of your eyes still looking at me with that lust, and with shadows of previous need. But in that gaze, and in that slight smile, there is something that tells me I've made you happy, brought you pleasure."

"That's a very pretty speech," she said softly.

"Befitting its very pretty subject," he grinned. He leaned forward to kiss her gently, and felt her mouth turn up in a smile against his. Breaking the kiss, he remained close enough that their noses brushed against each other. "And do you know what else is very pretty?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. Dipping his head down, he pressed his lips to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken under her flushed skin. Taken by surprise, she gasped slightly in pleasure, a small "Oh!" escaping her. Hearing her, Monty raised his head to look into her eyes, smiling. "That."

As his mouth returned to her neck, Sibella tilted her head back, laughing delightedly.


End file.
